Love Me Dead
by FMbumblebeeDK
Summary: My first story, so sorry if it sucks! A short story of MelloxMattness. the good times of their life, written around the song 'Love Me Dead' by Ludo. Rated T for..implied...things... And my language.


**A/N: *ahem* So, I was listening to 'Love Me Dead' by Ludo and I thought of something... or... some one... er... two some ones to be exact... and to make a long story short, Mello and Matt and Love Me Dead... perfect right? I know, I is a smartsy! ...Yea ... not my quote...**

**Well...um...disclaim? I do not own death note... or a death note... or Mello, and I can't own Matt because I would have to own mello first, 'cause, lets face it, Matt's Mellos bitch in every sense of the word...Oh, and I don't own the song...**

* * *

Love me cancerously like a salt-sore soaked in the sea high maintenance means,  
you're a gluttonous queen,  
narcissistic and mean.

Matt sighed at Mello bitching about anything and everything, again, as he paced the room, from the T.V. to the bed and back. "-Fucking Near! Argh! Where the hell is my chocolate?!" Sighing again, Matt took this as a 'would you mind getting me my chocolate?' and walked to the fridge. He still wished they had stayed at wammy, but he wouldn't trade the time he spent with mello for the world. 'Or even the new silent hill game...' He thought tossing his blond friend the candy bar.

Kill me romanticly,  
fill my soul with vomit then ask me for a piece of gum,  
bitter and dumb,  
you're my sugar plum,  
you're awful,  
I love you!

Six years earlier, two thirteen year old boys sat on a bunk bed, the red head holding a ice-pack to the blonds swollen eye,and the blond holding one to the red heads swollen cheek. They had pissed each other off enough to get in a fist fight. It always started the same way. Mello would demand something and Matt wouldn't pay attention, he'd be playing a game or something, Mello would get pissed, ask again, Matt would tell him he's busy, or to go fuck himself,and the fists would start flying. Of course, it would always end the same way too. Once they had thrown a few good punches, Matt would give in and get Mello his chocolate,and they'd cuddle, shocking Anyone who might have heard the fight. They were perfect for each-other.

She moves through moon beams slowly,  
she wears me down to bones in bed,  
must be the sign on my head,  
that says, Oh, love me dead!

Matt lay in a pure white room, various tubes and needles sticking out of his arms, and a slow, steady beeping rang through the room. Mello was half asleep in the chair next to the bed, praying for his boyfriends life. He remembered the doctor had said that it was a Miracle his heart was beating. He had been hit by a car. A large truck. It took three weeks for Matt to open his eyes, and when he did, the first thing he heard was, "I love you."

You're a faith-healer on T.V,  
You're an office park without any trees,  
corporate and cold,  
gushing for gold,  
leave me alone,

Matt didn't understand Mello in the least. They had just started dating and Mello started ignoring him. Of course,they were dating for three weeks, and he had been getting ignored for three days, but still. And he had to realize that the top student at wammys was being announced today, and Mello must have been studying hard. So when he got up to see the listings, he didn't expect to not see Mello. He asked around and found him back in their room. He sat at the end of the couch Mello was on, with his head on his lap,and that's how they were found in the morning, still dead asleep.

You suck so passionately, you're a parasitic, pysco, filthy creature,  
finger banging my heart, You call me up drunk,  
does the fun ever star?  
you're hideous,and sexy!

Mello stood outside of a random bar in L.A. dialing a familiar number, and giggling drunkenly. "hey Me-" "MATT!" "...Yea?" "hehe! Just calling to say hi... and check in on our cat!" "...Mell,we don't have a cat... we don't have any pets." Mello laughed into the phone, "yeaz, our cat, little matt! he likes to hid in the closet...we should have named him Pete wentz (inside joke)" Matt sighed, "Mells, just get home." Mello did a fake salute and slurred "yes, sir!" and started walking home. Matt laughed as he hung up his phone. he was so relieved mello wasn't an angry drunk.

She moves through moon beams slowly, she knows just how to hold me  
and when her edge is soften her body is my coffin, i know she drains me slowly, she wears me down to bones in bed,  
must be the sign on my head,  
that says, Oh, love me dead!

The sunshone through the curtains of a small window, just over the small bed shared by the two owners of the appartment it was in. When the red head opened his eyes, they met blue ones smling at him. When He tried to sit up, he felt a sharp pain, and a slightly duller burning on his back,and backside. Mello laughed as he streched out and groaned at the ache in his arms. He looked at the small and still forming bruises,and then at mello laughing. "oh, fuck you..." Mello draped an arm around him, and grinned. "ah,you just did!"

love me cancerously  
Brrrot-dot-da-d-da-da!  
How's your new boy?  
Does he know about me?  
You've got the mark of the beast.  
You're born of a jackal! You're beautiful!  
She moves through moon beams slowly, she knows just how to hold me  
and when her edge is soften her body is my coffin, i know she drains me slowly, she wears me down to bones in bed,  
must be the sign on my head,  
that says, Oh, love me dead! Wha' 'bout that sign on my head  
That says, oh...

Matt and Mello walked through the park near their house. Matt grabbed mellos hand and ignored the few glares, and sqealing yaoi fangirls when mello smiled at him. The sun was setting and as they walked to their car, Mellos smile was the only thing in matts mind. They were going to do something dangerous soon. Matt new the chance of both of them, or even one of them, surviving was very slight. He would do it anyway. He had know since he met him that mello would be the death of him,one way or another. Matt smiled a little wider, and sang very quietly. "Love... me... dead!"

~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~Page break~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~

**Well? what do you think?? reveiw plz? i'll even accept flames!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
